


The Lightning Strike

by Heaven_Obrien



Category: All - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Destiny, F/F, F/M, Fate, M/M, Memory Loss, Red String/Thread of fate, Reincarnation, Separation, Soulmates, The Lightning Strike-Snow Patrol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_Obrien/pseuds/Heaven_Obrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really believe in soulmate's and reincarnation so this is what my poem/story is about. I hope you all like it and feedback is greatly appreciated :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lightning Strike

**Author's Note:**

> "Two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break."

The dark night sky cries. Raining heavy tears and hail. That breaks and shatters glasses, windows, windshields. The ground shakes. Sirens ring. Lightening hitting electric wires that explode like fire works and soon the city is in complete darkness. "Have we been here before?" One asks "My memory betrays me, I feel I have but cannot remember.", Another answers. Screaming in forms of thunder and pants of gush winds. All creatures take cover. Is this the end? Perhaps this is just a dream? A nightmare? The works of the Elders? The lapse to the limbo time loop. Yet the people still scream out to a higher being. "Until you've lived a thousand times" A lightening strikes two. Two souls that were bind by the red thread of destiny. "What if the storm ends ...and I don't see you" And they awaken to the terror of something missing but can't place a finger on what "would you wonder ever again?"


End file.
